stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Blocking unregistered users
Several other wikis have it, and it'd be a good way to prevent a lot of vandalism. So should we block unregistered users from editing? -- 21:39, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Yes #-- 21:39, 22 March 2007 (UTC) # 21:42, 22 March 2007 (UTC) #--usscantabrian 22:27, 22 March 2007 (UTC) #--Logan MacLeod 15:36, 23 March 2007 (UTC) #--Species9311 20:53, 29 January 2008 (UTC) #-– Cpthunt 21:21, 29 January 2008 (UTC) #-- Good 'ol ZC (talk - ) 19:12, 30 January 2008 (UTC) No #--The Doctor 21:45, 22 March 2007 (UTC) #--Luke80 16:18, 23 March 2007 (UCT) #-- 12:59, 30 January 2008 (UTC) #--TimPendragon 17:29, 30 January 2008 (UTC) # 19:56, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Don't Care/No Opinion Comments As much as I want to say Yes I think this should some serious discussion before we make this policy. -- 23:43, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :I'll let you know where I am coming from. I see this as a quality control measure, whereas any article that is created or altered has a clear "breadcrumb" trail to lead to any person who creates or edits articles that violate policy. Those are my thoughts on the matter and why I voted yes. --usscantabrian 00:59, 23 March 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with you 100% usscantabrian. That is how I feel too. I just don't want to see us rush the vote. I think we should give this vote a couple months time before closing that way everyone has a chance to discuss it. -- 03:50, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :::Understand that too. I agree; consultation is quite important, especially on this issue.--usscantabrian 04:38, 23 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I think that the levels of vandalism is not high enough to merit blocking un-registered users at this point. --Luke80 16:22, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Even if vandalism isn't high, this is a preventative measure in case vandalism does get higher in the future. -- 16:30, 23 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::I agree with Kevin. It's a preventative action, much like our school rules say don't bring drugs to school... no one ever has, no one probably ever will, but it's in there in case you get one moron who says, "But the school rules didn't say I couldn't bring drugs to school..." --usscantabrian 23:34, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::I can't really see the need to block unregistered users from editing unless we start having a significant problem with them. – 12:59, 30 January 2008 (UTC) *'Support' - When I write something, I put my name next to it. -- Good 'ol ZC (talk - ) 19:12, 30 January 2008 (UTC) *Even though I initially voted yes, and supported the notion until recently, it's true that it hasn't been a serious problem. I'm taking a hands-off approach to the whole "preventative measures" stance. Fix a problem after it becomes a problem. If it never becomes a problem, then what is it?: No problem. 19:56, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::So you're more of a "corrective actions" than a "preventative actions" man, huh? LOL --usscantabrian 23:21, 1 February 2008 (UTC)